


Проси

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Поттер — медленно, так медленно — опускается на колени.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Проси

Малфой знает, что Поттер смотрит.

Опять.

Малфой знает, чувствует, что Поттер смотрит на него, и ему это нравится; он привык, что на него смотрят — с вожделением ли, со злостью или со страхом, не так уж важно, и он видел в глазах Поттера все три. 

Все три, но не сейчас: сейчас Поттер смотрит на него украдкой, нерешительно, будто боится, что его заметят. И это он видел тоже — видел и знает, что за этим последует. Малфой неторопливо потягивает шампанское, пробует языком цитрусово-винный вкус на губах. 

И смотрит на Поттера в ответ. Улыбается хищно, показывая зубы; кивает в сторону выхода.

— Сдается мне, ты не поклонник светских развлечений, да, Поттер?

Нужный эффект достигнут: Поттер выпрямляется, встречает его взгляд и усмехается в ответ — ни следа деланной скромности.

— Есть другие варианты, Малфой?

Аппарация не сочетается с дешевым шампанским — Министерство явно экономит на обслуживании своих приемов; от перемещения в пространстве Малфоя мутит. Почти наощупь он добирается до кровати, с облегчением падая в подушки и делая усилие, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на Поттере. Тот выглядит таким чужеродным здесь — в своем строгом черном мундире с кричаще-алыми нашивками, — таким застегнутым на все пуговицы, таким пуритански-строгим, что Малфой ничего не может с собой поделать: ему хочется сломать, согнуть, заставить Поттера _умолять_.

— Давай, — кивает он. — Поработай ртом.

Поттер — _медленно, так медленно_ — опускается на колени.

— Разреши… мне, — шепчет он.

То, как Поттер на него смотрит — полуоткрытые губы, потемневшие глаза. То, какой у него взгляд — голодный, острый, жадный.

Малфой не знает, кто был до него, сколько их было — торопливых неловких движений, испуганных взглядов, не трогай _там_ , не прикасайся сверх меры, _просто дай мне кончить, быстрее_. Ни тени того истинного удовольствия, в котором он вязнет, как в расплавленном воске, ни следа того голода, что он видит сейчас в глазах Поттера. 

И он говорит — 

— Проси.

Поттер колеблется. Каждый раз колеблется, все еще, по-прежнему не прирученный, не привязанный до конца — и тем сильнее у Малфоя все плывет перед глазами от похоти, когда Поттер все-таки выдавливает из себя, через силу, тихо:

— Пожалуйста, Драко… Разреши мне.

Видеть Поттера вот таким — в застегнутом наглухо мундире, послушным и _слабым_ , на коленях между его разведенных ног, — за это Малфой мог бы отдать очень многое, но Поттер не должен узнать об этом.

— Надо почаще ставить тебя на колени, — говорит он вслух. — Ты будто создан для этого, Поттер, вот так просить.

Малфой откидывается на локтях, отдаваясь медленным движениям чужого жаркого языка; его пальцы — в чужих волосах, но он терпит, не сжимает кулак, притворяется, что ему вполне достаточно этих движений, которые постепенно становятся все более быстрыми, резкими, жадными. Малфой сжимает ладонь, и Поттер глухо стонет — звук мягкой вибрацией отдается в его горле, и Малфою так хочется выебать его в это блядское горло так, чтобы не мог говорить, чтобы только хрипел. На последних крупицах самоконтроля он тянет Поттера за волосы вверх, пережимает член у основания, продлевая удовольствие еще, _еще на несколько гребаных секунд, ну пожалуйста_ — и видит, что Поттер улыбается, словно пьяный.

— Ты можешь… мне на лицо, — шепчет Поттер, — если хочешь. 

У него на лице — только покорность, и так ясно, что вот теперь, вот сейчас — он прирученный до конца, сломанный до конца, и Малфой может заставить его сделать что угодно: унижаться; умолять; как хотел.

— Иди ко мне, — вместо этого говорит он.


End file.
